


Take Me Back

by panthershabit



Series: Home [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Killmonger (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik Killmonger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Erik Killmonger, Bisexual T'Challa (Marvel), Canon - Comics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega T'Challa (Marvel), Pre-Slash, also known as this is my first a/b/o fic so it may not be perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: N'Jadaka is long gone before T'Challa comes to New York. But Erik still wants to go home.When Erik hears of Wakanda's revelation to the world, he finally gets the opportunity to see the country he once lived in. And in doing so, he meets its king, T'Challa.[comic-verse, no incest]





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on The Rise of the Black Panther, where Erik is a scientist at M.I.T. and meets T'Challa as he leaves New York. Kudos and feedback are appreciated :)
> 
> Also, this follows the narrative of the 'The Rise of the Black Panther' and 'Killmonger' comics in which Erik and T'Challa are not cousins, so there is no incest.

Erik sighed, scratching the nape of his neck tiredly as his fellow scientist colleagues wandered around the room. Being the only Alpha in the room could be tempting at times but he knew his boundaries between work and personal life. Plus, it was not exactly as if he was the most sociable guy right now - only a few months had passed since he gave in to the voices in his head and killed the woman who would be his queen - _Knight_. 

He'd loved her passionately and promised her an entire kingdom under his arm. But in the end, she decided to go with the best deal for her and once all of his friends were dead, Erik only had the voices. The nightmares. The self-hatred for becoming a man who nobody, not even himself, could recognize. The Alpha drew close to murdering everything in his sight until Bast visited him one night. She'd visited him before, scolding him, and he ignored her, but this time it wasn't so easy to disregard the Panther Goddess.

_'N'Jadaka! Stop this path before it is too late!'_

_"What do you care?! Wakanda never claimed me back, and you never saved me, so why should I listen to you?"_

_'Because there is still hope for you. Still an opportunity to redeem yourself. I will forgive you for taking the lives you have as you were driven to this madness, but no more. If you commit another act of violence, Wakanda will no longer serve as your home and you will forever be damned to a life of isolation, self-hatred and needless bloodlust that can never be fulfilled.'_

His hair tied back, Erik's hand trailed slowly over the apparatus he was developing for his employers. The device would enable the user to carry a nerve agent inside a replicated metal spider, but Erik spent a majority of the progressive day fusing the legs onto its chrome body as he pondered on his encounter with Bast. How differently his life had played out.

No longer was he in Hell's Kitchen, hunting for his parents' murderer or dealing with Wilson Fisk. Or even lodged up in a cabin in Sofia, Bulgaria sipping on a hot beverage as his now-late friends decided on how they would evade S.H.I.E.L.D. and live their lives after a career of criminal deeds. No, he was in a laboratory at M.I.T., working on something that King would have given him to use on an assassination mission.

As the television played in the background, Erik's head cocked as he heard the mention of Wakanda and he looked at the screen.

_'It's not every day that a new country suddenly appears on the world map, but that's what happened this morning. Today, the east African nation of Wakanda introduced itself to the world in dramatic fashion, revealing a seeming paradise teeming with technological marvels. Many of the kingdom's advanced technologies are built using vibranium, a mysterious super-mineral found only in Wakanda. In a speech this morning, King T'Challa of Wakanda said that he's ending centuries of secrecy so that his country can help usher in peace and progress around the world. Response from the international community has ranged from cautious optimism to skeptical disbelief.'_

The entire announcement took Erik aback and he laid the fusing pen to the side. His peers around him were impressed, excited and a wave of other feelings towards the announcement whereas he was shocked. This meant more to him than anybody in that room could believe.

"Wow, we're at M.I.T., but they're the ones with flying cars!" Benjamin, one of Erik's colleagues and friends, exclaimed excitedly. While the rest of the room watched and talked about what they had just heard, nobody noticed Erik staring at the monitor with a mouth that remained open until he murmured something to himself.

"Home...I can finally go home." 

 

* * *

 

The following week moved quickly for Erik, as he lost track of his thoughts a majority of the time. Regardless of his presence in body, he wasn't there in mind. Constantly thinking of what life would be like in Wakanda, Erik twitched and chewed on his lip at every chance he got. But he never frowned because he knew, he just _knew_ , that soon he would be home.

Standing alone to himself, he drank the remainder of his coffee and threw it in the trash before walking towards the United Nations Headquarters. It was reported that T'Challa, the king of Wakanda, would be visiting the Security Council on that day and Erik knew he had to take his chance at returning home. If he allowed the opportunity to pass, he would never forgive himself and eventually, he'd go down the path he was initially doomed to walk down.

It was a lengthy wait, but as soon as Erik looked up from his phone and spotted the monarch ambling down the stairs of the building he immediately followed after. T'Challa was wearing a simple outfit yet he still managed to retain his regal image and the black shirt under his opened grey jacket hugged his torso generously. 

"I dared not believe! My king! My king! All hail Wakanda!" Erik exclaimed. Before Bast managed to persuade him to enter a life of peace and redemption, he would have never addressed somebody with that, hailing anything and referring to someone as above him. However, this time was a very different time and his past was behind him, even if he constantly had nightmares about the disappointment Bast felt in him, the temptations of his hallucinations playing on his mind and regret of what he had done in the past.

The monarch's head slowly turned as he heard the man calling out for him and once he saw Erik running towards him, he looked at the man with interest. He could scent the Alpha's presence before he turned around and seeing the man before him confirmed it. Picking up on the Alpha's scent, T'Challa watched as Okoye warned the man to stand back and he did so.

"A Wakandan?" T'Challa inquired. Erik was in a less frantic state of mind once he halted and noticed that the scent of T'Challa wasn't of an Alpha's. It was an Omega's. Erik would have never thought it from what he saw, but then again he had met a lot of Omegas he perceived to be Alphas. Erik had a scarf wrapped around his neck, flailing from the wind and his green overcoat ran down to the ends of his legs. T'Challa noticed how well he was dressed and came to the conclusion that maybe this person wasn't just a random, crazy stranger.

"My name is Erik - I mean _N'Jadaka_. People don't say it right here. It's...it's been too long since they took me!"

Anguish plagued Erik's mind saying that sentence as it reminded him of the day he was stolen from his home. Watching his village, as well as his parents and friends, burn around him, screaming with tears as he was dragged away to be given to Klaw. The day where it all began. Erik always wondered what could have been if he were raised as an orphan in Wakanda - how different things could have been. 

The girl next to T'Challa, Shuri - his sister - seemed to recognize the name and turned to her brother.

"T'Challa, N'Jadaka was the name of the one unaccounted-for abductee!"

Upon hearing that, T'Challa's eyebrows raised and the Omega couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even after all the years, they had searched for N'Jadaka but could not find him and eventually assumed the worst, that he had died. To see him standing there was definitely a shock to T'Challa.

"Please...Please take me back to Wakanda. Back _home_."

The Omega recognized pain and plead in the Alpha's tone of voice and approached him, scenting desperation from the man. Something he'd not experienced when encountering an Alpha. Resting one hand on Erik's shoulder, T'Challa smiled while resting brown eyes onto brown eyes opposite him.

"Of course, N'Jadaka. Come with me."

 

* * *

 

T'Challa smirked at Erik's awe when they entered the Royal Talon Flyer. Despite working at M.I.T., the Alpha had never seen anything like this. It was huge, and as Okoye took a seat at the front to fly the aircraft, Erik sat down next to T'Challa and his sister. The Omega's scent was strong and smelt of fresh citrus which appealed to Erik's nose as he looked at the king.

"I can't believe I'm actually going home," Erik grinned, moving his eyes around the interior of the aircraft. "If it's anything like this..."

"This is small compared to Wakanda. Like the newest phone left in a country full of superior technology," Shuri explained. "And it has all been developed by yours truly..."

Erik's brow raised in shock, this girl looked young and she was responsible for the aircraft they were in? T'Challa chuckled to himself and looked at his younger sister proudly before returning his eyes to Erik.

"So, where have you been all this time? You were gone for a while..."

Thinking of his past bothered Erik so he simply made a quip to disregard the hurt in his memories.

"Did you miss me?"

Again, T'Challa chuckled and Erik smiled at his humored response.

"I am sure you know what I meant."

"No offense, my king, but I'm in the direction of the home I was taken from a long time ago. I'd prefer to talk about my past another time."

The Omega could respect that and slowly gave one nod.

"I respect your wishes. Are you excited about going home?" T'Challa asked with a smile. Erik looked at the window of the Flyer and back at T'Challa, nodding excitedly.

"Yeah...I was gone so long I almost forgot its beauty. I lived in a village on the flanks of Wakanda, before it was burned down."

T'Challa's eyes dropped down to the floor and he remembered the day he'd heard of the attack. Not much older himself, he watched as his father clenched his fists in anger of Klaw even getting into Wakanda, let alone what he had done to its people.

"Wakanda failed you by not finding you, I hope you can forgive me."

T'Challa's scent changed and Erik could smell the remorse, so he gave T'Challa a smile.

"You ain't got nothing to apologize for, King T'Challa. You're the one bringing me back."

For the remainder of the journey to Wakanda, Erik and T'Challa exchanged quick smiles and looks back and forth as Shuri noticed her brother acting in a way she had seen before. Of course, as his younger sister, it was her duty to wait as Erik was the first to walk off the Royal Talon Flyer and nudge him teasingly.

"Don't freeze, brother."

T'Challa had no clue of what she was alluding to at first but opened his mouth in shock once he remembered the last time he'd heard that. There was the easy option of denying such a possibility, but T'Challa knew that it would be pointless. So he would simply just have to try his hardest to not actually freeze.


End file.
